Alameda Slim
Alameda Slim is the main antagonist of Disney's 45th full-length animated feature film, Home on the Range. He is Maggie's archenemy. He was voiced by the legendary actor, Randy Quaid, who also played Elijah C. Skuggs in Freaked, and Mike Collin in Hard Rain. Background Alameda Slim is a cattle rustler said to be capable of stealing 5,000 cattle in one night. He has the ability to entrance cows through his yodeling, which he utilizes in his thefts. Slim has Rico as his enforcer, his nephews, the Willies as his assistants, and Mr. Wesley as one of his clients. Development Alameda Slim was present in the early drafts of the film, when it was to be a supernatural western called Sweatin' Bullets. In this version, he was an undead cattle rustler who plotted to run numerous herds of cattle off cliffs to their deaths in revenge for having been trampled down in life. When this version of the film was canceled and reworked into Home on the Range, Alameda Slim was reworked into the master yodeler, though his original scheme was to storm Washington, D.C. with an army of hypnotized cows in an attempt to become president. It is also known that there was alternate version of his defeat. In this version, Slim mask in a cows and yodels to hypnotize cattle. Then appears the coyotes and Slim tries to escape from them, but is cornered. He then removes the mask, in the hope that they will leave him alone if they realize that he's not a cow. Coyotes really give up, but Slim accidentally falls into a hole. He screams for help and the gang kidnappers, secondary antagonists in the film, hear him. They act to help Slim to get out of the hole, but they really want to catch him and exchange him for the money. They bind him with his belt, put the bag on his head and crammed him into a bag that bind. Later, they were arrested, and Slim is extracted from the bag, but is bound to the kidnappers and they all get gagged. In this thin, they are thrown in jail. Physical Appearance Slim is an obese man with long dark red mullet-style hair, thick red eyebrows, short red goatee on his chin, long angular mustache, and large gray bags under his murky-green eyes. In his traditional outfit, he wears a large brown coat, orange sparkly shirt, red frills, a blue tie, both tan gloves and chaps, both brown pants and leather belt with gold buckle, gray Stetson hat with black band around on its brim. He is mostly seen stealing cows and selling them to Wesley. In his disguise outfit, he wears a navy top hat with a teal band around on its brim, a navy suit coat with three black buttons lined vertically, black spectacles, deep blue suit pants, a teal bow tie, a black cravat, a white dress shirt with both a collar and cuffs, white gloves like the kind worn by Mickey Mouse, black shoes with white spats on them, and a black cane with gold hooked head. He takes the name as Yancy O'Del as a disguise to buy people's lands after stealing their cows. No one can tell Slim and Yancy are the same person, even his idiot nephews get fooled easily. Personality Slim is a rude, greedy, selfish, arrogant, and mysterious man. He only cares for money and power, as he doesn't care for others losses as he steals cows and buys their land. Slim is also very egotistical, power-hungry, overconfident, and manipulative, so he takes pride in his yodeling, which he uses to hypnotize cows for theft and gets angry if anyone, including his nephews, disrespects his talent. He also compared that why isn't yodeling a form of singing, as birds sing. Slim also has a short-fuse when it comes to his plans failing, and his nephews' vast stupidity because they mistake him for his Yancy Alameda Slim O'Del disguise (even when they watch him putting on the disguise) and interrupting when he is counting the cows. Talents Hypnotic Yodeling: Slim has this special talent to hypnotize cows by yodeling, he uses this to steal and lead them to his prison hold. Strength: Slim uses his strength to round up cows, as he was able to single-handedly tackle down Maggie, Grace, and Calloway before tying them up, as he had enough of their attempt to capture him. Weaknesses Tone-deaf: Cows who are tone-deaf are fully immune to his talent, Grace was the only one to be immune and she also doesn't find his yodeling (singing) very well. Gag: If someone gags Slim, he is unable to yodel and his hypnotic trace is broken. He gets gagged two times: the first time he falls into a chimney and can't move his hands, but try to yodel and hypnotize the animals. However, Grace manages to throw the bell in his mouth and gag him. The second time, he was taken by the police, tightly bound with the rope and gagged with the cloth. He flails and mumbles, but is too strong tied so he can't even move a finger and can't say anything. Appearances ''Home on the Range'' At the beginning of the film, Alameda Slim targets the Dixon Ranch, home of a brave cow named Maggie (the protagonist of the film). All of the cattle disappear in one night, leaving only Maggie on her own. As a result, Mr. Dixon is forced to sell Maggie to a small farm called Patch of Heaven, and heads out west for a new start. Later, Mr. Dixon's ranch is bought by a Yancy O'Del. As a result of his numerous thefts, it is revealed that a $750 reward is out for the capture of Slim, which Maggie and two other cows, Mrs. Calloway and Grace, decide to claim in order to save their home from foreclosure. Later, Alameda Slim commits another theft, and his unique technique is revealed. Alameda Slim is able to hypnotize cattle through yodeling. He captures all the cattle, and takes them to his hideout, located in an old mine named "Echo Mine". At the mine, Slim reveals that he had once been a talented farm hand, but had been repeatedly fired. It is hinted that this was because his employers hated his yodeling ("singing"). As revenge, Slim has been using his abilities to steal the cattle of his former employers, and sells them. When the ranches are put up for auction, he uses the money to buy the property, under the name Yancy O'Del. At that moment, one of the Willies moves from his spot of the couch, revealing the location of the Patch of Heaven farm on his map of ranches, as the farm is shown to be the exact shape of the minion's head and had never been seen before because it was always blocked. Upon learning from the Willies that the farm is being put for auction for Thursday, Slim decides to buy the farm under his alter ego's name. When the Willie Brothers finish counting the cows they captured, Wesley tells him that they are supposed to be 5,000. Slim tells him that one of his brothers just miscounted, but he hears Grace's moo and sees her by the entrance and decides to bring her to him. Slims begins to yodel at Grace not knowing that she is immune to his hypnosis. However, Slim is captured by Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway, who plugged their ears to avoid his yodeling. The cows attempt to take Slim to the Sheriff, but Slim escapes thanks to Rico, who had secretly been working for him. Rounding up the three cows, Slim obtains the money and attends the auction of Patch of Heaven under his O'Del identity, attempting to buy the farm. However, the cows escape thanks to Buck, and they manage to finish off Rico, Wesley, and the Willies before freeing the rest of the cattle. The cows later use Wesley's train to head back to the farm, where they throw Slim in a chimney of the train and expose him to Sheriff Sam Brown and Pearl Gesner, who are both are horrified that the man who is buying the farm is the wanted outlaw. Refusing to accept defeat, Slim tried to yodel, but Grace throws the bell in his mouth and gags him. The annoyed Sheriff binds Slim and gags him with a cloth. Slim is then putted into a police car and taken to jail, still unsuccessfully trying to untie himself as he is about to face trial for his crimes. Gallery home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3309.jpg|Slim's evil grin. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-3326.jpg Slim's yodel.jpg|Slim using his hypnotic yodeling on Maggie and Calloway. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4238.jpg|"(Willie: Maybe they just didn't like your singing.) "My singing? Songbirds sing. Saloon gals sing. Little bitty snot-nosed children sing! I yodel! And yodeling IS AN ART!!!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-4331.jpg|Uh, Gil? Am I correct in assuming that each and every time we brought a herd back to this secret lair, you've managed to sit in the exact same spot, blocking that choice piece of property from my view?!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-6953.jpg|"Call me crazy, but I think these cows got it in for me." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7058.jpg|"Now, if you'll all pardon me, there's a Little Patch of Heaven on the auction block this morning." home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7804.jpg|Slim snarls at the cows as they stop him from purchasing their farm. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7906.jpg|"You think you've won?! It ain't over till the fat man sings!" home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7931.jpg|Grace kicking the cowbell into Slim's mouth, freeing her friends from his hypnotic spell. TregerGagged2.png|Slim bound and gagged as he is arrested. Videos Home on the Range - Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo (HD) Trivia *Slim is the first villain in the Disney animated canon to have his own song since Claude Frollo in Disney's 1996 animated film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. That is, unless anyone counts Yzma, who sings "Snuff Out The Light" on the The Emperor's New Groove soundtrack (originally meant to be used in The Kingdom of the Sun, before being rewritten). *His features, look and appearance seem to be based on Dallas J.R. *His title, Uncle Slim, is obviously inspired by Uncle Sam. *All through the film, Slim is known for an annoying giggle when he signs the papers and when the chickens run through his clothes, he also does this during his song. *He is one of the villains to hypnotize characters like Jafar (who does it with his snake staff), Kaa, and Sir Hiss (who do it with their eyes). *His defeat is similar to the arrest of Arthur Blinkson. This criminal was accidentally stuck in the chimney of the house that he wanted to rob, was seen by passers-by, then bound, gagged and arrested. *Early concept arts of Slim actually looked thinner and more like his name implies before, the animators decided to make him fat, stating "Why not make a fat guy on a Buffalo named Slim?". Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Outlaws Category:Arrogant Category:Greedy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:The Heavy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Embezzlers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Blackmailers Category:Mercenaries Category:Trickster Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Cheater Category:Gaolers Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Con Artists Category:Egotist Category:Psychopath Category:Deal Makers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Wealthy